No Longer Alone
by Revenial
Summary: This is my very First fanFiction its a Romance story about Ivan and Sheba this can be called Windshipping for those of you who don't know well i am not going to spoil it so please read and review it thanks. PLEASE COME ON I NEED REVIEWS PLEASE


No longer Alone

By Revenial

Dedicated to Dad 

Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun or any of it's Characters in anyway shape or form. : ) so don't sue.

Right on with this story I made this very short story as a sort of warm up thingy for a big fan work I am going to write in the near future…I hope.

Chapter 1

By The Light of The Moon No Longer Alone

It was a hot and sticky night in Contigo, with no wind, which was fairly unusual as the Jupiter Lighthouse would always produce a faint breeze, but not tonight. The heat was close and for an adept of the Jupiter clan, as for anyone else, its almost impossible to get to sleep easily in that type of climate. Luckily, for everyone else that is, they were able to get to sleep almost straight away…. but not Ivan, he fell asleep for about 10minutes then lay awake, very soon he gave up trying to sleep and set about trying to get any comfort he could, without using whirlwind, which would wake everyone up. He guessed it was extremely early in the morning about one or two.

He sighed exhausted

"hhhhhhhhhhhhhrrrrrr, so much for any sleep tonight"

He rolled over irritated, and began to think….

"_it's strange even though I have found my family - or some of them at least - I still feel as lonely as ever, its not like I don't have friends, but there is something still inside me that aces. "_hhhhhhhhurrr" he sighed again, this time it echoed of the walls of the house that, himself and the gang, including his new found sister (Hama) were sleeping in.

"_I don't know, maybe it's just that I never knew about my sister before and it takes getting used to, maybe that's it?"_

"The movement of the Trees heralds the coming of the summer breeze……"

Ivan's ears pricked up, the sound was barely audible above the sound of near by river, but still extremely clear, but then again Jupiter, (wind) adepts hearing is very sensitive, so this would help.

That voice, though Ivan had heard it before somewhere, soft and gentle, cool and clam, sweet and loving. He knew it yes…but, who it was, he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"….to cool the heated earth and its animals, birds, humans, trees and more,"

There it was again, just as clear as before like crystal or other precious stones.

"No point in hiding it" Ivan spoke aloud.

"I must find the source of that voice"

As he spoke Ivan moved very carefully, without noise, the sound of a pin could be heard, if one were dropped he was so stealthy.

He stepped out side and as before, he heard again that enchanting voice.

"it comes to cool them all,

it comes to cool them all,

ooone by oone."

He looked around trying to find the voice but to no avail. _"bother, where is that voice coming from"_ he thought, looking around to try and locate the point from which the voice, was emanating.

Ivan decided that the best place to see for miles would be on the roof, so he crept back indoors and climbed the ladder, opening the trap door in the roof with out a sound. Climbing onto the roof he walked up the shaded side of the roof, the moon or Luna as it was called, was incredibly large and bright tonight as it was full.

That voice was heard once more but this time, it was closer thought Ivan with anticipation. _"Hang on!! Its coming from over the other side of the roof wow its one of the gang, it must be, but if not, then who". _This thought raced through his head, excided and at the same time incredibly nervous, Ivan made his way up one side of the roof.

The person had their back to him and was illuminated by the light of the moon, the persons blond hair gleamed silver in the light, as did the rest of them, the short blonde hair that shone and when the head turned to see who was there, with those jade green eyes.

"S-s-s-s-Sheba?" Ivan stammered. "Was that you? Singing I mean"

A small, shy smile graced her face, the same smile she always smiled, the same smile that made Ivan's heart melt whenever he was near her.

"Sorry if I woke you Ivan…" she said quietly and shyly

"I didn't mean…"

"No you didn't it was.." Said at the same time they both stopped and blushed.

"_I wonder why he is blushing I knew he was shy but he has no reason in the world to be, wait a sec why am I blushing maybe he likes me…oooh wow what if he does oh please I hope he does"_ thought Sheba, her heart was racing.

All this time she had been looking him straight in the eye and he had been looking in hers then when she realised what she was doing Sheba looked away.

Ivan finally broke the silence, a tense silence from which no one can anticipate what will be said, or if it will even be broken. But like all silences, this too was broken by the shy, blonde haired, violet-eyed adept.

He spoke with a quiet, calm and caring air. "Sorry for interrupting you, go ahead."

Sheba blushed "I was saying I am s-s-sorry if I woke you up and will stop if I….."

She was cut of when Ivan took her hand.

"No don't stop please don't…" he then realised what he had said and blushed turning away. Then finally plucking up the courage, he took a deep breath and said what he had wanted to say, since he first heard the sweet sound of the voice that was Sheba's.

"It was beautiful." He said

"Whhhhhhhhhat?" Sheba spoke with surprise and a sense of not understanding.

"I have never heard such a beautiful voice before and well…I was wondering" Ivan began to stumble on his words thinking.

"_Oh no how can I tell her this she is beautiful and I like her, but how can I tell her, that I … that I love her. Wait, why is she looking at me like that, OOOOOOOOOH noooo she can read minds, I bet she read mine"_

Ivan then heard Sheba's voice in his head. _"Ivan t-t-t-thank you, for saying my song is beautiful, thank you so much, I have something to say but, I don't know how to tell you, lest you don't feel the same way." _Sheba sounded worried and desperately shy.

Looking up Ivan saw the blush that covered her face a deep crimson, the blush that made Ivan's heart melt.

Ivan started to think fast _"ok ok she might be trying to say she like you no no really likes you loves you oooooooh what should I do I know encourage her to speak her mind and what ever happens give a kind answer that's it but still answer truthfully not matter what because you love her and it's the kindest thing you can do."_

"Sheba" Ivan spoke allowed "you know that I will not be unkind to you no matter what you say to me now ok I will speak the truth to you and speak it gently"

Ivan then smiled at her to reassure her his boyish caring smile obviously worked as what happened next surprised him out of his mind. Without a word Sheba moved towards him and kissed him lightly on the lips saying to him in his mind.

"_Since I first saw you atop the Venus Lighthouse I have cared deeply for you and I can only say I truly love you Ivan."_ All Sheba did now was to step back and lose her footing falling she screamed into Ivan's mind _"HEEELP!!!"_ but before she could fall any further she felt light as if something was under her she looked down to see a small mist below her and then looked at Ivan what she saw amazed here a HUUUUGE purple aura was around him and when he opened his eyes the were sparkling in the moon light Sheba was slowly floated towards Ivan and once set down from the cloud of mist it disappeared and she sat on the roof.

This moment Ivan had waited for, for a long, long time he spoke clearly and lovingly. Singing this song he had made for such a time.

"Upon the warm winds of spring you came,

and my live was not the same,

your beauty glowing brightly,

in the star moon light sky,

I saw the one I loved the I would cherish and that one sits before me one,

My one true love."

"Sheba I can't say this any other way than what you just said to me but I accept you and no matter what I would accept you."

Sheba gasped.

"So s-s-so you like me?" She said very shyly

"no" Ivan said quietly taking her in his arms.

"I don't just like you, I-I love you Sheba I love you so much."

And with that he kissed her. She returned the kiss with equal affection.

When they broke the kiss Sheba shivered whether it was because of the tingle down her spine or the cool wind that started blowing she didn't know.

She suddenly felt Ivan put his cloak around her and the warmth he gave her being close to her.

"Sheba?" Ivan asked.

"Yes." replied Sheba.

"Do you think we should tell the others, about us I mean?"

Sheba giggled "no not just yet" and with that they fell asleep in each other's arms with smiles on their face. But just before Ivan's eyes closed the thought and feeling came to him.

"_I am no longer alone."_

The next morning the sleeping couple awoke to cheers, laughter and "awws" from Mai and Jenna who followed it up with a giggle and huge wolf whistle from Garet.

Jenna nudged her best Friend Isaac who was smiling, clapping and laughing and said "I told you didn't they were an item hee hee." All she felt then was Isaac's arm around here and she looked up to see him smile at her "I am so glad I found you again" he said. All she could do was blush "t-t-thanks for finding me."

Up on the roof mean while all Sheba and Ivan could do was blush, then laugh and finally do what everyone wanted to see…kiss.

Quickly followed by more cheers, laughter and applause and another wolf whistle from Garet

Once the Couple came down after the long kiss. Ivan got a slap on the back from Garet knocking the wind out of him.

"Nice one little man we knew you could do it."

Ivan just looked at Isaac for enlightenment "weeelll we all kind of knew that she liked you and you liked her" he said with a chuckle.

"Oh I didn't know" Ivan said laughing.

While Sheba, Jenna and Mai were giggling

Jenna simply said "We told you so" and Mai smiled her usual comforting smile that gave anyone who received one of these smiles reassurance and confidence "You two will have a great future ahead of you" Hama, Ivan's sister appeared behind him "Ivan whorled around and thanked his sister with a hug "thanks sis" he smiled.

Hama said into his mind _"I am glad you don't feel alone anymore" _she smiled at him.

Ivan spoke back to her in his mind _"thank you very much"_ he too then smiled _"but how did you know?" _He questioned. "lets just say I had a hunch" she whispered to him smiling. "Go to her she is waiting for you" Hama said.

Ivan quickly ran to Sheba taking her by the hand and running towards the near by Glad beside the river where they kissed and held each other lovingly with a cool breeze blowing over them and the sound of the river slowly lulling them to sleep.

The End.

Well what did you think of that bear in mind this was my first fan fiction.

Please review then I will know whether to write other stories. Try telling me what you would like and I will see if I can come up with something.

Revenial. : )


End file.
